Redid Two Adventure Stories
Welcome to Ponyville---a time when the world was frozen. Many animals lived on the ice, like Rainbow Dash and her friends Twilight and Fluttershy. One day, Rainbow Dash saw something strange. The ice was melting. ‘’It is going to flood!’’ she yelled. Soon their home would be covered with water. Twilight suggested becoming water creatures. ‘’Genius,’’ Fluttershy said, rolling her eyes. But Twilight had a point---land animals cannot live in an underwater world. It was time to find a new home---fast. The friends heard about a giant boat. It was really far away, but it would take them to dry land. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy decided to travel in search of the boat. Along the way, they met Spot and his brothers, Chip and Dale. The group did not all get along at first. But they soon realized that it would take teamwork to get where they all were going. Look! Fluttershy saw the boat. Everyone cheered. The gang would be saved, and they had gotten there together. As the group celebrated their journey, a geyser exploded nearby. Twilight was not worried, though. ‘’It is just a little water and steam. How bad could it be?’’ Twilight asked. Just then a penguin bird sat near Twilight. Whoosh---a geyser blew under the bird! Boiling water and steam shot into the sky. Feathers flew everywhere. Good-bye, penguin! Now Twilight was worried. The pressure was too much for Dale. ‘’I am too young to die!’’ he screamed. ‘’Actually, chipmunks do not live very long,’’ Chip replied. ‘’So you’re kind of due.’’ ‘’Ahhhhhh!’’ wailed Dale. Finally, Spot stepped in to calm his brothers down. ‘’Nobody is going to die!’’ Spot said. Rainbow Dash looked around. She did not see Spot anywhere. Then she looked up. Spot was sitting in a tree! From up there, he saw that the geysers were spouting in a pattern. He had an idea. ‘’I can tell you which way to go!’’ he said. ‘’No way,’’ Rainbow Dash replied. She did not want to leave Spot behind. There must be another way, she thought. But there was no other way. ‘’Blue ponies are brave,’’ Spot said. ‘’Are you brave enough to trust me?’’ ‘’Yes,’’ Rainbow Dash replied. She picked up Chip, Dale, and Twilight, and put them on her back. Then they made a run for it! Spot told his friends where to go. ‘’Left! Left! Straight! Right! Straight! Right! STOP!’’ They made it! ‘’You are home free!’’ yelled Spot. But then a new problem showed itself. One by one, more geysers erupted. They were heading straight for Spot’s tree! Wham! A geyser blew up the tree Spot was perched in. Where did he go? The friends thought the worst. Then they saw a wonderful sight---Spot running for safety. Chip and Dale ran to meet him. Oh, no! More geysers blew. The ground split in two! Rainbow Dash tried to run to Spot. But there was too much steam and smoke. Rainbow Dash could barely see anything. The split in the ground grew bigger. Rainbow Dash tried to jump over it---but Fluttershy stopped her just in time! Finally, the geysers stopped blowing, the crack stopped growing, and the steam started to fade. Twilight opened her eyes. ‘’Are we dead?’’ she asked. No---they were fine! Where are Spot, Chip, and Dale? Rainbow Dash wondered. ‘’SPOT!’’ she yelled. Everyone waited for him to yell back. ‘’We are okay, too!’’ Spot called. He was on the other side of the crack. Everyone cheered! ‘’We will meet you at the boat!’’ Rainbow Dash yelled. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy went one way. Spot, Chip, and Dale went the other way. ‘’The worst is behind us,’’ Rainbow Dash declared. On to the giant boat! … Meet Rainbow Dash. She is a blue pony. She lives on an icy glacier with her pals, Twilight the purple pony and Fluttershy the yellow pony. Twilight runs a camp at the water park---Campo del Twilight. That means Camp of Twilight. ‘’Congratulations, now you are an idiot in two languages!’’ Fluttershy tells her. Twilight wants her friends to respect her. So she decides to jump off the biggest waterslide in the park! Fluttershy cannot believe Twilight is that dumb. Rainbow Dash grabs Twilight just before she jumps. Then Rainbow Dash notices something. The glaciers are melting! And that can mean only one thing…. A flood is coming! Twilight wants to become a water creature. ‘’Call me Squid,’’ she says. When the flood comes, everything will be under water. The animals must leave the glacier---fast. It is not safe to stay where they are. Far away, there is a giant boat. It will take the animals to a place where the flood will not affect them. All the animals pack up and leave. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy leave, too. On the trip, Rainbow Dash hears bad news. Some animals tell her that blue ponies are extinct. Rainbow Dash might be the last blue pony in the whole world. She sees her reflection in the icicles and wonders if it is true. This makes Rainbow Dash feel very lonely. Rainbow Dash goes for a walk to think things over. Suddenly, a big tree in front of her wobbles and shakes. There is a blue pony hanging from it! Rainbow Dash is so glad to meet a blue pony. His name is Spot. There is just one problem. Spot thinks he is a chipmunk! These are Spot’s brothers, Chip and Dale. They are chipmunks. Rainbow Dash wonders if Spot is a little crazy. Rainbow Dash and Spot are the same size. They have the same footprints. They have the same shadows. But Spot still does not believe that he is a blue pony! Rainbow Dash and her pals decide to travel with Spot, Chip, and Dale. Twilight thinks Rainbow Dash and Spot are a good pair---Spot is lots of fun and Rainbow Dash is no fun at all! Along the way, Rainbow Dash tries to show Spot how to use his paws to lift things. Spot does not think his paws work that way. He is driving Rainbow Dash nuts! Rainbow Dash and Spot find a meadow. Spot remembers a time long ago. He was alone and scared in a meadow like this one. A family of chipmunks found him. They took care of him. Suddenly, Spot understands---he is a blue pony, after all! ‘’A blue pony never forgets,’’ Rainbow Dash says. Spot always knew he was different. Now everything makes sense. He was always bigger and stronger than his chipmunk friends and relatives. Blue ponies are powerful. But they are gentle, too. Spot woke up thinking he was a chipmunk. Now he knows he is a blue pony. The friends are almost at the boat. First, they must cross a geyser field that shoots boiling water and steam. Rainbow Dash and Spot have different ideas on how to get across. Who will the pack follow? Time is running out---they must choose. ‘’We should separate,’’ Spot says. They do, and make it across safely. But Spot, Chip, and Dale end up far away from the others. ‘’See you at the boat!’’ Rainbow Dash yells. On the way to the boat, Spot gets trapped in a cave. Suddenly, the big flood comes! What will happen to Spot? Rainbow Dash will not let Spot down. She has a plan to save him. Will it work? Rainbow Dash uses the power of the water to free Spot. Spot is safe! The blue ponies swirl around in the whirlpool. Then the water drains out. The big flood is over. Rainbow Dash and Spot are safe! Rainbow Dash hears something. It is a whole herd of blue ponies! Spot and Rainbow Dash are not the only ones left. Spot wants to go with the blue ponies. Rainbow Dash wants to stay with her pals. But she does not want Spot to go. She hangs from a tree like a chipmunk. ‘’Spot, wait!’’ she yells. ‘’I want to be with you!’’ Rainbow Dash and Spot do not need to join the herd. They can make their own herd---with Twilight, Fluttershy, Chip, and Dale!